In accordance with the development and the advance of technology and industry, kinds of fluids that should be controlled tend to be diversified. In addition, it has been required to control a fluid having high energy such as a high temperature, a high pressure, or the like, at a high level in terms of safety of industry, and importance of a value, which is a requisite component in a machine or a system having a driving device capable of opening and closing a channel in order to control the fluid, has increased day-by-day.
Therefore, a structure of the valve itself has been gradually developed, and the valve has been classified into various valves depending on a manipulation scheme, a structure, and a sealing scheme thereof. Among valves classified depending on the structure, there is a poppet valve. FIG. 1 is view illustrating a poppet valve according to the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the poppet valve is the most basic structure, and is generally used in a pressure control valve, a flow rate control valve, a direction control valve. In the poppet valve, when a user does not apply force to a valve body having a mushroom shape, the valve body closely adheres to a valve sheet to close a channel, when the user applies force to the valve body to change a position of the valve body, the channel is opened to control a flow rate of a fluid, and when the user does not apply force to the valve body, the valve body again contacts the valve sheet by pressure of the fluid to close the channel.
The poppet valve according to the related art described above may control the flow rate of the fluid by a simple configuration. However, since a magnitude of force required for moving the valve body is increased in proportion to pressure of the fluid, in the case in which the pressure of the fluid is strong, it is difficult for the user to easily use the poppet valve, and durability of a configuration of the poppet valve should be improved in proportion to the magnitude of the force. The poppet valve according to the related art described above has been disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-1997-0062441 (entitled “Poppet Valve” and published on Sep. 12, 1997).